The invention relates to a method to form a ceramic receiver element adhered to a thin lamina. The structure is suitable for fabrication of devices, including photovoltaic devices.
Fabrication of devices including semiconductor material, including photovoltaic cells, may expose the semiconductor material and any supporting element to relatively high temperatures. Thus there is a need for a supporting element that can readily tolerate high temperature.